


What's a good name for your first A/B/O fic?

by Emariia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dad Ships It, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: A cyute little hogwarts-ish A/B/O tryst I decided to take. Smut.





	What's a good name for your first A/B/O fic?

**Author's Note:**

> First A/B/O! Technically! Not really!  
> Does Verulfr count? > . <
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> This lil thing.

Ajax scowled and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he slammed the door to his house. He was so _sick_ of his dad’s bullshit. He blew some of his hair from his face and walked at a comfortably fast pace towards the station. His scowl darkened. The only redeeming thing about school that he could see was-

 

“Ajax!”

 

Ajax turned and grinned lopsidedly at the approaching boy.

 

“Hey there, short-stuff,” Ajax said, ruffling his best friend’s dark fluffy hair.

 

“Spsh!” he batted at Ajax’s hands. “Don’t fluff my hair I spent a lot longer than I should have trying to get my hair perfect this morning.”

 

A warm feeling filled Ajax looking down at his best friend with shining eyes. Cole’s head just brushed the middle of Ajax’s shoulder and he had black fluffy hair with bright green eyes. His skin was pale, and Ajax could see a spattering of light freckles on his cheeks from the summer. He was small and slender, the shortest guy in their year. There was a set of twin girls, Lania and Liana, that were both four foot seven-and-a-half, but that didn’t stop people from teasing Cole about his height. If anything, it made them even more eager to point out how short he was.

 

“It looks fine, Cole,” Ajax said, smiling down at his friend, “You worry too much about your appearance. And your height,” He added as an afterthought.

 

“Mom said I needed to try extra hard to look nice today, but I don’t know why,” Cole said, shrugging, “So I tried. I don’t know how well I did, though.”

 

Ajax eyed the tight, _tight_ skinny jeans Cole wore and the loose, almost flowy t-shirt that almost slipped off of one shoulder. Ajax was sure it was the type of fabric and not the shape that gave it that appearance.  Cole looked smaller for the outfit, but in a good way. He was always wearing baggy clothes in an effort to seem at least a little bit bigger, but all of his assets were on display today.

 

Asset. Hah.

 

“Did she happen to pick out your outfit, too?” Ajax said, trying his best to keep his voice steady while also trying to mentally stop his blood from rushing south.

 

Cole nodded and tugged at the edge of his shirt. “Yeah. It’s a bit much, isn’t it? This shirt is almost a dress on me,” Ajax knew Cole was joking with him but he couldn’t stop the images of Cole half-naked in just the shirt, laying sprawled out-

 

Curse his alpha hormones.

 

Ajax had a sinking feeling he knew exactly why Cole’s mother was determined he look so nice.

 

……………

 

Cole side-eyed his tall, six foot two friend as they walked towards the station. They lived comfortably close so it was nice to walk, but Ajax really looked like he needed it. Cole let out some soothing pheromones in the hopes this would calm his alpha friend down. It seemed to work, as his aura wasn’t bursting with anger anymore, but it was still dark-bad- _wrong_ on his friend that had always been so kind and gentle towards him. Cole huffed softly and tugged on the bottom of his shirt again.

 

He knew why his mother insisted today.

 

There was a group of transfer students coming to Hogwarts from Beauxbaton, and one rumored transfer student was an alpha son of the richest man in Paris. Cole had tried to pack some of his old clothes to take with him but his mother found them, _burned them,_ and filled his luggage with flowier, girlier, more ‘omega appropriate’ clothes.

 

He didn’t _want_ a French alpha, a rich alpha, an alpha who liked him for his omega-ness and not for himself.

 

Cole’s mother was a squib, so she didn’t have a secondary gender. She didn’t know how it felt to crave pack, didn’t know how it felt like the world was swallowing you with scents and sounds if you didn’t have the scent of pack around you. Cole felt a hole inside of him opening up deeper with every piece of clothing that she burned. The scent of pack was obliterated by the scent of burning fabric, and Cole had been waiting by the door for the remaining two days before Ajax came back from vacation to have an excuse to get out of that house that was still full of the smell of burning pack. Cole felt his eyes throb and smiled wanly. He’d run out of tears a while ago.

 

“Cole?”

 

Cole’s head snapped up to look at Ajax with startled eyes.

 

“YEah?” Cole said, his voice breaking a bit.

 

“I have a couple of pairs of your old worn sweatpants back at my apartment, and you could steal one of my hoodies if you want. You look pretty uncomfortable.” Ajax’s eyes were bright and the hazel was shining more gold today. Cole could see darkness still lingering behind his eyes, but it was tempered by the concern that Ajax wore on his face.

 

“I’d like that,” Cole said softly, smiling weakly. Ajax smiled back at him and they turned right at the next corner, headed for Ajax’s apartment. Cole reached out to brush fingers against the back of Ajax’s hand and the hole inside of him closed a little more when Ajax immediately took his hand and held it gently in his own.

 

Cole didn’t want a French alpha.

 

He wanted Ajax.

 

……………

 

Ajax fumbled with the keys and pushed the door to his apartment open. As soon as the door was wide enough, Cole slipped past him and scrambled for the bed, throwing off the floaty shirt as he went. He burrowed under the sheets and comforter and wrapped himself in all of Ajax’s blankets. Ajax smiled at him softly and startled when green eyes narrowed at him. He took a few steps forward to see what he’d done wrong, but a few seconds later Cole popped back up and dark fabric was flying at Ajax’s face. He caught it, reflexively and had to count to ten backwards in his head to stop himself from blushing. He raised an eyebrow at Cole, who still had his eyes narrowed.

 

“You promised me clothes!”

 

Ajax laughed. Cole’s voice was muffled in all of the blankets and the sight and smell of Ajax’s chosen Omega in his bed, in his space, was releasing happy endorphins into his bloodstream.

 

“It’ll take a while before they’re done, I have to put them through the wash to get my scent off.”

 

“I want them now,” Cole said softly, “If that’s okay?” His green eyes were large and looked worried. He trapped his lower lip between his teeth.

 

“Cole?” Ajax asked uncertainly. It wasn’t socially acceptable for an unmated omega to wear an unmated alpha’s clothes while the alpha’s scent was still fresh on it. It drove away suitors, as they assumed that the omega was marked as mated, especially if it was a shirt, as the collar rested right against the scent glands.

 

“My mother-” Cole took a deep shuddering breath and buried himself deeper into the blankets. “She burned all of my old clothes.”

 

Ajax felt something akin to fury rising inside of him. “All of them?”

 

Cole nodded and the scent of salt split the air as tears came to his eyes. He sniffled and Ajax fought down the fury. He replaced it with protectiveness and possessiveness. He slipped into his closet soundlessly and pulled open the drawer he had for Cole’s clothes. He hesitated, and slid the drawer shut before opening another one that had his old pair of drawstring sweatpants from his second year. They would still be way too big for Cole, but they wouldn’t slide off if he tied the waist correctly. He grabbed the hoodie he’d worn all day yesterday and slipped out of his closet and back to the bed. He patted the top of the bundle of blankets gently and slipped the clothes underneath, doing his best not to flinch when Cole nuzzled into his hand as he took the clothes. Ajax stepped back from the bed and watched the blankets undulate amusedly. When Cole popped back up, he opened the blankets and made a nest, reaching out for Ajax. Ajax took Cole’s hand gently and laid down in the nest, waiting until Cole had settled against him before he wrapped his arm around him.

 

Ajax knew that Cole hated to act like an omega.

 

He already got shit for being small, so when he presented as the first male omega in Europe in 80 years, he’d had suitors from every age group knocking on every door to get to him. Cole’s squib mother had basked in the attention, but his strong alpha father had turned each suitor away sternly with the promise that they could send gifts later, as soon as his son reached majority. When the suitors and letters didn’t stop, he got the authorities involved. They made quick work of the persistent ones by literally magically banning them from seeing, writing, or being in the vicinity of Cole ever again. It was approaching Cole’s 16th birthday, and Ajax knew that Cole was starting to stress out. All of the gay alphas in years above them at school had propositioned him at some point, and some of the alphas in their year had, too, even some of the female ones. Female alphas were rare, but not as rare as a male omega.

 

So Cole hated to act like an omega, because it reminded him that half of the planet wanted to bone him, and that scared him. Cole and Ajax had become friends when one of the seventh year alphas had tried to rape him into being his mate, and Ajax defended him by stunning the seventh year and taking Cole straight to the school’s medi-witch, Madam Rednis, to see if he needed treatment. His clothes had been ripped off and the guy had gotten one finger in his hole, but besides the shock that was so obviously paralyzing Cole, he was fine. As soon as Cole’s father had heard what happened, he had come to see Ajax personally.

 

Ajax and Michael Soulstel got along very well, both were intense, strong alphas with the instinct to _protect_ engraved deep into their beings. Michael had married Janice because he hadn’t wanted a mate, but an heir, and Janice was pretty enough and desperate enough for it. Michael was a gay alpha, and Cole technically had several uncles, as Michael had bonded into a group that had one female omega and seventeen alphas. The omega was aro/ace, and the Alphas helped her through her heat, but made sure that none of them actually put their cocks inside of her. Most of the alphas were gay, and some of them were aro/ace themselves, but it was a prestigious circle with some businessmen and a few lawyers, and even a handful of dueling champions. Michael was happy there, but he wanted an heir, so he got permission in a unanimous vote to marry a squib and have a single child with her. Janice got lucky and laid, Michael got an heir, and a circle.

 

Michael had explained to Ajax that he hadn’t introduced his son to his mates yet because he had no idea that Cole would be an omega, and an unmated alpha in a room full of other alphas, mated or not, was a bad idea. When it was revealed that Cole was an omega, another vote had been cast, and it became clear that if Cole was introduced to the circle, there was a very high chance that it would send one or more of them into rut, as Cole was not actually blood related to any of them except Michael, and none of them could bear the thought of accidentally raping a child. So Michael left Cole with his mother as he took care of his businesses and his mates. When he realized that Janice was a terrible mother, Michael couldn’t really do anything. Mothers had more claim to their children than fathers, and he wasn’t going to risk spending the whole rest of his life in Azkaban, so unless Janice did something that could not be refuted as abuse, Michael was forced to sit on his hands. He’d asked Ajax to look after his son that year, and Ajax had agreed by telling Michael that he was helping because he cared for Cole, and not because Michael asked. There had been a gleam in Michael’s eyes that Ajax never forgot, and the one thing that Ajax could remember witnessing Michael yell about was Janice trying to keep Cole away from Ajax.

 

Ajax sighed softly and buried his face in Cole’s hair.

 

“What is it, Ajax?” Cole said softly.

 

“I hate your mother.”

 

Cole laughed humorlessly. “You and me both. She took my owl and hid all of the stamps in the house, took my letter box that sends letters to dad instantly that she shouldn’t know about and almost snapped my wand before I talked her out of it. She has it locked away somewhere, hopefully.”

 

“Where’s your dad?” Ajax was trying and failing to repress his rising protectiveness.

 

“Overseas. He’s at some important business thing in America, I think. That’s what he said, anyways. Cole snuggled closer and Ajax tightened his arms. “That’s all he told me, anyway.”

 

“Right,” Ajax said, shifting. ‘Important business in America’ usually meant he was sequestered away with his mates somewhere. “I’m sending him a patronus. What do you want me to tell him?”

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

“I’m sending him a patronus and you can either help me craft what it says or I’ll do it when you leave.”

 

Cole sighed softly. Ajax ran a hand over his back.

 

“It’s for your own good, Kit.” He watched as a light blush took over Cole’s face and nosed Cole’s forehead.

 

“Tell him Janice burned my clothes and prevented me from contacting you both then, I guess. No need to hide anything from him.”

 

“Hmm,” Ajax thought. “If he’s somewhere important, I don’t want details like that spreading around and I doubt he would, either. Remember how he laughed when we called her a dragon? Because she hoards?”

 

“He’ll definitely remember that,” Cole smiled and giggled under his breath. Ajax felt his heart stutter and ran gentle fingers through Cole’s hair. “Mmh. Call me a kitten, then.”

 

“No,” Ajax said, “That’s my special nickname for you. Pick something else.”

 

“You pick,” Cole said, snuggling closer, “I’m going to take a nap. Can I stay over tonight?” Cole looked up at Ajax and his heart damn near melted at the wide, worried, nervous look thrown his way.

 

“Of course. Sleep, kit.”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Cole hummed languidly, stretching a little. “I’ll do that.” His words were a mumbled mess, but Ajax pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

 

He fished his wand out of his hoodie and thought of the feeling of Cole resting sleepily next to him, of Cole smiling brightly, Cole, Cole, Co-

 

A bright white light burst from his wand and he lifted a hand to shield Cole’s eyes as a panther appeared there for him.

 

“Go to Michael Soulstel,” He told it softly. “Your dragon is more than a little bit out of line. The treasure is here with me. Yellow level urgency.” He nodded at his patronus and it disappeared in a brighter burst of light.

 

“Jax?” Cole pulled himself onto Ajax’s chest and Ajax felt him purr when he wrapped his arms back around the little omega.

 

“Here, kit,” He said softly.

 

“Stay with me?” Cole asked sleepily, “Stay with me please?”

 

Ajax let the air whoosh out of his lungs and warmth filled him from his core.

 

“Always.”

 

……………

 

Michael was in the middle of rimming one of his mates when the patronus came for him. He listened, and then went back to spearing Jered’s hole with his tongue.

 

“God yes, MICHael!” Jered screamed. Michael quickly wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of his lover’s cock.

 

“No, love. I only have an hour before I have to attend to that and I intend to _wreck_ you before I walk out that door. What do you say?” Michael slipped three fingers into Jered’s dripping hole. “Still want to be pounded into the ground?”

 

“God fucking yes,” Jered breathed, pressing back against his fingers, “I have no idea when you’ll come back and no one else is as thorough as you. You make me fall apart like no one else.”

 

“Hmm,” Michael took his fingers out of Jered’s hole and lubed up his cock with the spit he’d gathered. Jered moaned at the loss and Michael gripped his hips. “You really know how to stroke a guy’s ego.” He thrust into the hilt, and Jered choked on his own words, trembling with the sensation. After a few moments where Michael expertly prevented Jered from fucking himself on his dick, Jered whined and planted his face in the pillow.

 

“Move, please!” Michael grinned and pulled out slowly so that only the head remained inside of Jered.

 

“Michael, Michael, please, please!” Jered pressed back and Michael finally gave him what he wanted, driving in deep and hard, bending himself over Jered so that he covered Jered’s body completely, and Jered gave a long, broken moan as he was covered in his lover’s heat.

 

Forty-five minutes, three positions and two prostate massage breaks later, Michael came and finally let Jered come. Jered moaned weakly and twitched his hips back, pressing into the fingers that dug into his prostate. Michael pulled out and swiftly pushed a big black plug into Jered’s twitching hole. Jered squirmed gently and Michael soothed a hand along Jered’s spine. Jered melted into the movement and Michael smiled softly before pressing a sweet kiss to Jered’s forehead and turning on the vibrator. Jered keened, high and sharp, and Michael grinned. He got Jered to come two more times before he turned the vibrator to its lowest setting. Jered stared with glassy eyes at the ceiling and Michael brushed his sweat-slicked hair off of his forehead gently.

 

“I have to go take care of something,” Michael told Jered softly, “But I’m coming back as soon as I’m done. If you’re still here, I’ll play with you some more.” Jered smiled sleepily and pulled Michael to him with grabby hands. He pressed a chaste kiss to Michael’s mouth and bumped their foreheads together.

 

“Stay safe, love,” He said, slurring his words. Michael smiled and pet his head. As he left, he passed John, who was standing in the doorway. John pulled him in for a quick kiss and smiled at him before sending him on his way.

 

Michael appreciated his mates as he got dressed and apparated to Ajax’s apartment to see if he could finally arrest his wife for abuse of an omega.

 

……………

 

When Michael apparated with a soft crack into Ajax’s space, he glanced around. When he saw the two boys entwined on the bed, he frowned slightly. Ajax sent a wry smile his way.

 

“It’s not what it looks like,” He said softly, trying not to disturb the sleeping omega all over his chest.

 

Michael's lips twitched upwards and he hummed. He sat himself down in the chair next to the bed. “Explain.”

 

“Janice hid all of the stamps in the house, took his owl, his letter box, and apparently almost snapped his wand.” Michael’s eyes darkened and he nodded shorty.

 

“Continue.”

 

“She gathered up all of his old clothes and burnt them.” He said softly, “I’m assuming she also bought him a whole new wardrobe of what she saw as ‘omega appropriate’ clothes. He came to me today wearing a baggy t-shirt of some flowy fabric and the tightest pants I’ve ever seen him wear. He looked uncomfortable, so I offered him some of my clothes, and I found out what happened when he asked if he could wear them unwashed. They’re clean, of course,” He said, “But my scent’s all over them. He got dressed, made a nest, and pulled me into it. I told him I was going to contact you and he fell asleep.”

 

There was something predatory in Michael’s eyes and Ajax was relieved it wasn’t directed at him.

 

“How long ago did she do that?”

 

“One or two days,” Ajax replied, “As soon as he saw me he rushed out of the house and I took him here. I’m assuming she wasn’t letting him out, but I don’t know for sure. I do know that he hadn’t stepped outside before that, he would have been too uncomfortable.”

 

Michael nodded softly and stood. “That’s enough, I think. Keep him safe?”

 

“Only because I’d be doing it anyway on my own,” Ajax said, like always.

 

Michael chuckled softly. “One day I’ll get you to respect that question.”

 

“Not likely, sir, I find it ridiculous that you even still ask me, seeing as I’ve always responded the same way. Besides, I still want to tell him that we're conspiring for him.”

 

Michael smiled, satisfaction filling his eyes. “You do and I gut you. He has my permission to stay here as long as he needs before he goes back inside that house, and he also has my permission to buy himself a whole new wardrobe and to burn his old new one with malice. He can spend as much as he wants as long as it’s on clothes or things he’ll wear, for the next two weeks. ”

 

“Noted. I’ll let him know.” Ajax said, relief coloring his voice. Michael stepped closer and Ajax had to physically stop himself from growling at the alpha who was getting into his personal space. Michael watched him with approving eyes as he watched Michael stroke over Cole’s face gently. Michael bent to press a kiss to Cole’s forehead before leaving.

 

“And Ajax?”

 

Ajax’s mouth went dry. Had he done something wrong? He licked his lips. “Yes?”

 

Michael grinned back at him. “You have my permission to court my son. Open invitation. Make sure to treat him like he deserves.”

 

Ajax’s mouth was dry and his heart was pounding, but he responded, “I’m not sure if I can help him ascend to godhood, but I’ll try my damnedest.”

 

Michael laughed and apparated away. Ajax lay there, stunned, as euphoria rolled over him.

 

“I have a chance?”

 

……………

 

Cole’s eyes were wide and open as he listened to his father and his best friend/crush discuss his situation over his head. It sounded like they did this a lot, and he started to grow worried that his relationship with Ajax was all a ruse. And then.

 

Like always? And Ajax wanted to tell him that he was talking to his dad, so he didn’t have to be mad at Ajax. He could be mad at his dad, though.

 

Except he couldn’t, because his dad was giving him permission to burn his entire wardrobe and spend as much money as he liked on clothes, was letting him stay with Ajax, where he felt safe.

 

When his dad stepped closer, he felt Ajax tense and when his dad leaned down to kiss his forehead he whispered, ‘Do you love him?’ And Cole could only hesitate for a moment before his entire being was screaming ‘ _yes_ ’.

 

Before he could answer, his father stepped away and he was screaming at himself to stay still, to move, to say yes-

 

And then his dad gave Ajax the permission to _court_ him.

 

And he panicked, because Ajax didn’t like him like that, except that he was in Ajax’s arms on Ajax’s bed in Ajax’s clothes listening to Ajax whisper to himself that he had a chance with so much awe and longing in his voice that Cole felt like it was tearing him open, so he lifted his head to stare into Ajax’s eyes, brought his hands to cradle Ajax’s head gently between them. Ajax stared at him with panic in his eyes and Cole touched their foreheads nervously, softly, gently. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The scent of _safe, alpha, pack_ filled his lungs and he tilted his head to brush their cheeks together. He leaned back and pulled Ajax with him into a sitting position. When Cole started to slide back, Ajax’s hands flew to his hips to keep him in place. Cole gasped softly and pressed into those large, warm hands.

 

“Ajax,” Cole murmured, brushing his hands against the sides of Ajax’s head. “Do you really think I’m-” He cut himself off and bit his lip. “That I should be a god?”

 

“No,” Came the immediate response. Cole sagged and Ajax’s hands tightened slightly. “Listen. I think you _deserve_ to be a god, but I wouldn’t want you to, because I’d never be able to see you again. I think you _should_ do what you want to.” Cole looked into Ajax’s face carefully and smiled softly.

 

“So,” Cole said, haltingly. “So wouldyoubeopposedtobeingmymate?” He bit his lip and brushed shaky hands against the sides of Ajax’s face.

 

“I’m sorry kitten,” Ajax said softly, “Could you repeat that please?”

 

Cole almost cried from relief and trembled a little bit harder. He thought Ajax had been rejecting him and now he had to say it again?!

 

“I-” Cole wet his lips and tried again. “Would you be opposed to being my mate?” HE looked anywhere but Ajax’s face, he pulled his hands away so he could clench them into fists. He’d done it. He’d ruined their friendship. Ajax wasn’t responding and he’d ruined everything. Cole sat back away from Ajax and slumped a little farther backwards when Ajax’s hands left his hips. He startled when he felt gentle fingers on his face and his gaze snapped upwards to see Ajax smiling brightly at him. Ajax whisked away the tears on his face and he pressed the apple of his cheek into the palm of Ajax’s hand, shuddered when those warm, warm hands slid backwards to tangle in the short curls at the nape of his neck.

 

“No,” Ajax said, and Cole’s heart stuttered- “I would not be opposed to being your mate. I would love it. Very much in fact.” Ajax’s voice was thick with emotion and he cradled Cole’s head gently. “D-do I have your permission to court you?”

 

“You have my fathers,” Cole pointed out amusedly.

 

Ajax shook his head. “No. Yes. I do. But I want yours, too. May I court you, Cole?” Ajax looked so earnest, so soft, and Cole nodded wildly.

 

“Yes! Yes. Kiss me?” Cole’s eyes widened and his hands shot up to clamp over his mouth, but Ajax was already surging forward. He pressed his lips gently, delicately against Cole’s and stroked one of those warm, warm hands over Cole’s back. Cole shuddered and melted into the kiss, leaning all of his weight against Ajax. When Ajax pulled away, Cole buried his head in Ajax’s neck and breathed in the scent of warm, strong, safe alpha. He went boneless against Ajax and purred when Ajax’s hand brushed down his spine.

 

“My Alpha,” Cole sighed softly, nuzzling into the warm flesh to try and get closer to that wonderful scent.

 

Ajax shuddered lightly and his arms went up and around Cole like a warm shield.

 

“My Omega,” He whispered softly, nuzzling into Cole’s hair. “My sweet, beautiful, fiery, lovely omega.”

 

And it was perfect.

 

 


End file.
